The Younger, The Better
by Baz The Storyteller
Summary: Teenage girls are being kidnapped and sent to a brothel for prostitution. It's up to Sonja to enter the brothel and rescue them.


THE YOUNGER, THE BETTER

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sonja wears a skirt that has a slit to reveal one of her legs, and she's a bit friendly and charismatic.

But don't worry, she's still an anti-heroine who still slices and dices her enemies

Let us begin:

Whilst robbing a marketplace from the town of Oudbranna, Sonja was caught and was sent to a jail cell in the town hall. As we all know, Sonja has been caught and sent to a prison many times.

She admired the look of the cell.

"A bit more comfortable than the last cell I was in," she said as she got on the bed and decided to have a little sleep.

A while later, a guard came up and knocked on the bars of the cell with his club.

"Oi, Red, you've got a visitor," he barked.

"I wonder what my death sentence will be like this time," yawned Sonja. "Burned alive, drowning, having my head cut off."

But to her surprise it was a crying couple in their 50's and the Mayor of the town.

"Sonja, we really need your help," cried the wife.

"Many of the adolescent girls in this town have been captured and taken to a brothel owned by a dangerous man called Janu Reko," said the Mayor.

"And you want me to go into the brothel and rescue the girls?" finished Sonja.

"Please, our daughter was taken and…. Who knows what she's been through…" the husband wept and he and his wife hugged as they cried together.

"Alright, I'll do it," said Sonja. "As a rape victim myself, I will not let your daughter or those other girls have the same fate."

"Oh thank you," said the wife with gratitude. "Thank you."

The cell opened and Sonja walked out.

"Two guards will escort you there in case if you're thinking of running off," said the Mayor. "If you complete your task, your reward is freedom."

"I'm just doing this mission because your guards are either useless or can't be bothered," said Sonja.

So later, two guards escorted Sonja over to the brothel which was only an hour away.

As they walked, Sonja had a nice conversation with the guards. She asked them about their families, children, lives and all sorts of things. They also said that they can't go into the brothel because it is for criminals only. They tried to send in a guard undercover as one, but he ended up getting skinned alive and the town hall was sent a treasure chest of his bones and a note that said "Don't ever do that again!"

That night, they arrived outside the brothel and the guards kept a distance view from Sonja as she entered the building.

She went inside and it was just your average exotic brothel. It was full of 100 men and women, all criminals such as thieves, rapists, murderers and pimps. They were all talking, drinking ale and eating food.

Since Sonja had a reputation as a thief, she was allowed access. However, she had to leave her sword in the store room like the other criminals.

Some of the criminals whom she never met before recognized her and made their way over to talk to her.

Fortunately they were just thieves so Sonja was glad that she didn't have to talk to a rapist or murderer.

The thieves and Sonja had a nice chat about their schemes and also Sonja told the story about how she got her armour, which is a story for another time.

The conversation stopped when someone hit a gong. Everyone all looked up at the top of the stairs and saw Janu Reko, a barbaric looking man dressed in fur. He was also bald and had a goatee.

"Welcome criminals from far and wide," he began. "Welcome to my annual orgy. I have a special treat for you tonight. We have here the very best of young flesh that Oudbranna had to offer. About 30 of the most beautiful 15 year old girls you will ever see and later on we'll have an auction!"

Everyone cheered. Sonja shook her head in disgust. So did her new thief friends.

"Is he serious?" asked one.

"That's disgusting," said another. "I'm off!"

He made his way over to the door but was stopped by a guard.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"I didn't come here to molest children," said the thief.

"Why not?" asked the evil guard with a grin. "They're fresh and you don't have to pay them. You just take them and have your way."

The thief tried to get through, but the guard pulled out a dagger and stabbed the thief in the stomach. He fell to the floor and laid there in pain.

"Bring him out to the dogs!" ordered the guard as two more guards arrived and took the thief away.

Sonja knew that if she was going to rescue those girls, she would have to do it in secret.

Later that night, the auction began. 5 girls were brought on a stage and they were frightened.

All the criminals were bidding like crazy.

"2 gems for the brunette!"

"100 coins for the blonde!"

"3 rubies for the black haired one!"

Sonja then decided to place her bid.

"2 gems, 5 emeralds and one ruby for the red haired one!"

Everyone went "Oooooooohhhhhhhhh!"

The auctioneer looked at everyone and asked "Anyone else? No? Sold to the pretty redhead!"

It was a good thing that the Town Hall staff gave all those jewels since Sonja had a plan to bid at the auction.

Sonja went up on stage and took the red haired girl by the arm.

"The rooms are at the back," said the auctioneer.

Sonja and the red haired girl were lead by a guard who took them to their room down a corridor.

They looked through the windows of all the doors and they saw different men having sex with some of the girls. They cried in pain as they were forced to do things that no 15 year old should be forced to do.

Sonja and the girl were brought into a room.

"Here you go, enjoy yourself," said the guard as he walked away.

Sonja and the girl went into the room and Sonja looked the door.

"Hello, I'm Sonja and I'm here to rescue you and the other girls."

The girl was delighted.

"But how will you…?"

"Don't worry, but we'll have to wait when everyone is asleep," answered Sonja.

A couple of hours later, the auction had ended and the horrible winners were sleeping with their prizes. Sonja was looking out of the window of her door.

"Excuse me? Excuse me?"

A guard came up to her.

"Yes?"

"Could we have a jug of ale, please?" she asked.

"Certainly," said the guard as he left to go get it.

A short later he came back and opened the door to Sonja's room. Sonja closed the door, the guard put the jug on the table, Sonja grabbed the guard, threw him to the bed, grabbed a pillow and shoved it into his face. The guard desperately tried to push the pillow away from him in desperate need of fresh air. But it was too late. He had suffocated to death.

But that didn't mean the ale could go to waste, Sonja poured herself a cup and drink it. Killing can be thirsty work. After that, Sonja took the key away from the guard and she and the girl escaped.

Sonja and the girl ran down the corridor. The girl was surprised to see Sonja run past the doors.

"But the other girls!"

"I need weapons first," said Sonja.

She and the girl made it into the orgy room. They were about to head to the store room door, but someone had beaten them to it.

It was the thieves who Sonja was talking to earlier.

"I see you're trying to escape with your prize," one of them said.

But Sonja told them what she really did and they believed her. She also said that she was disappointed that the other thieves got to the weapons before she did.

"You're too slow," said another one of the thieves.

So together, they all began the rescue mission.

In one room, one of the rapists woke up to find out that his door was opened and that his wrists was impaled by daggers and were stuck onto the wall. He also looked down and saw that his ankles were also impaled by daggers and were stuck onto the bed. It was if he was being crucified on the bed.

In another room, another criminal woke up to find out that his legs had been chopped off. He fell off the bed and tried to walk on his bloody stumps, but he slipped on the blood and onto the floor.

Another room had a man trying to open the door, but his arms had been chopped off. He tried to open the door by clenching his teeth on the handle.

And in yet another room, a man was tied onto the bed and had plenty of ale being poured into his mouth by one of the thieves. The man tried to swallow the ale but kept choking on it. The thief wouldn't spare him and kept on pouring more ale.

The rescued girls all ran out of the corridor and into the orgy room. But they were stopped by the woken up guards who stood there right in front of them with the swords ready.

Sonja and the thieves had made their way in the orgy room. They had their weapons ready too.

The girls ran out of the way as the gruesome massacre took place. The guards' limbs and heads flew everywhere. One thief impaled a guard in his stomach with a spear. Then the thief put his hand inside the wound and pulled out the guard's intestines. Then the thief whistled.

To the guard's horror, the guard dog began to run into the the room. They ran over to the guard's intestines and….. Well, you can guess what happened.

One guard secretly grabbed one of the girls and brought her into the corridor, so he could secretly rape her.

"Oh ho ho!" he laughed evilly. "I'm gonna enjoy this! I'm gonna split you in two!"

Just then…

SLICE!

The guard stood there and then….

His whole body split down the middle and the halves of his body fell to the floor. Sonja stood there behind the body with her sword.

"You were saying?"

Another thief used her dagger to slide a guard's throat. Blood sprayed everywhere. The thief grabbed the guard from behind and sprayed the blood over the other guards.

With the guard's eyes covered in blood, they tried to wipe the blood off, but Sonja chopped off all of their arms causing more blood to spray.

Let's just say that the dogs were happy that they got an extra helping of guard.

When it seemed that it was all over, there was one more person to fight; Janu Reko. He was holding his sword and he was not happy.

"Oi! You ruined my business and my orgy room! Look at it! It's a disgrace!"

"Yes, to match what a real disgrace you are, Janu!" said Sonja. "You should be ashamed of yourself! Having intercourse with minors!"

"Well, the younger, the better!" said Janu. "And after I'm done with you, think of the things I'll do to your corpse!"

So the fight began as Sonja and Janu clashed swords and fought brutally. Janu bashed Sonja in the eyes with the handle of his sword. He tried to swing his sword at her neck, but she dodged and then stuck her sword into his chest.

Janu screamed in pain as Sonja kicked him in the head. This caused Janu to fall down. Then Sonja pulled out her sword from his chest and chopped off his legs.

Janu screamed even more in pain. Then Sonja chopped his arms off.

"No, not my hands! I'm not going to be able to….!"

Then Sonja pointed her sword at his neck.

"No! No! No please! Anything but that!" cried Janu.

"Anything?" asked Sonja.

"Yes, cut off something else, but leave my head alone!" cried Janu. "I want to live!"

"Alright," said Sonja with a cheeky smile. "If you say so."

She then looked at the girls.

"Turn around, you do not want to see this. Trust me."

The girls turned around and Sonja bent down and began to take Janu's trousers off.

"Wait! No! No!" cried Janu in horror.

Sonja lifted her sword into the air and then brought it down…..

SLICE!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"You won't be needing those anymore," said Sonja.

Later, Sonja and the thieves began to take the jewels and ornaments from the orgy room.

"They stole the girls, so we steal something from them," said one of the thieves.

That following morning, Sonja, the thieves and all the girls left the brothel. They headed back to the town of Oudbranna. The girls' parents were so delighted to be reunited with their children again. Plenty of hugs and tears spread. Sonja and the thieves felt so happy for them.

"Thank you so much," said one of the parents in tears of joy. "How can we reward you?"

"Well, with all the things we stole from the brothel, how about helping us with a banquet?" asked Sonja.

So that night, the town had a banquet in Sonja's and the thieves. Plenty of eating, drinking and talking went on through the night.

The next morning, Sonja bid the town and the other thieves a farewell.

"Where will you go?" asked one of the thieves.

"I don't know," said Sonja. "Wherever the roads take me."

The thieves said their goodbyes to her as she left the town to go on another adventure.

THE END


End file.
